


Four Scrolls

by SmexyWatermelon



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Swearing, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyWatermelon/pseuds/SmexyWatermelon
Summary: Orbeck had proposed a simple agreement to the Ashen One: his services in exchange for knowledge.When the man doesn’t respect his end of the deal, the sorcerer leaves, just to be found again by the Unkindled, who now has an even more unusual bargain to offer…





	Four Scrolls

**Author's Note:**

> Found Orbeck gone because I have fucking forgotten about his scroll thingy in NG++ and even though it’s my fault I got mad all the same.  
> Plus, there’s a serious lack of lemons about Orbeck! (and Leonhard too but that’s another topic for another day) I just HAVE to do something about it!

He had waited. For days.

It’s not like he hadn’t tried to remark it. It’s not like he had forgotten. But the Unkindled had plainly showed that he simply didn’t care.

He might have been a delusional man at times, but Orbeck knew when he was not wanted. One evening he had gathered all his things and left while the Unkindled was away, so not to make any more discussions out of a dead agreement.  
It did feel like a coward move, but he knew all too well that cowardice was simply the other face of paranoia, and paranoia had kept him alive so far.  
Going back to Crucifixion Woods was feeling actually worse: he had grown used to the quietness and darkness of the Shrine, he almost felt bad about leaving it. When his thoughts switched to the man who had led him there though, he unpacked his things with renewed resolution and settled in his old house with a joyous feeling filling his chest.

If he didn’t want his teachings, fine, he could deal with it. He was not the first untrusty fool he had met during his life.

He took a while to put his things back in place. Absorbed as he was in his task, he didn’t notice it at first. The velvety presence now staring at him from the threshold of his study.  
When he did realize about it, he felt a cold shiver running down his spine: his movements became slow and calculated, and he placed his hands on the table, staring at the ruined wall in front of him.

“Now now, mage…” his deep coarse voice said, filling the mostly silent roofless room. “It wasn’t polite of you to leave like that.” Slow, heavy steps thudded against the floor while the Unkindled made his way inside, arms still crossed on his chest, looking at the trees growing just outside of the crumbling walls.  
“We had a deal. You didn’t keep your end of our bargain.” Orbeck remarked, looking at him in the corner of his eye: he couldn’t help but notice the smug grin still on his face. “You simply didn’t give me enough time, you foolish sorcerer.” The other man said as he unfolded his arms. Orbeck prepared to defend himself, but he quickly realized a scroll had appeared from underneath the Unkindled’s tattered cape, and was being held towards him.

He stared at it, at the Unkindled, and then back at the scroll before gingerly taking it from his hand, opening it carefully while looking at the man in front of him, trying to detect any of his reactions. The Ashen One simply returned the gaze from underneath his long locks as Orbeck unfolded the scroll and straightened it before him.

“W-what is-“ His eyes slowly widened after reading the first lines, making him quickly change his question to an eager “Where did you find it?!”  
The man simply crossed his muscular arms on his chest in response and shrugged.  
“We still have our deal, I imagine…”

“Sure, I will teach you-“ “To be honest, I was thinking about another kind of reward.” He smugly interrupted.  
“W-what do you have in mind?”  
The Ashen One smirked before his hand grabbed the side of Orbeck’s head and bashed it against his desk: the sorcerer’s sight blacked out with a flash of white as he thudded against the ground.

***

Orbeck’s dreamless sleep was interrupted by the feeling of the chilly air against his bare skin.  
He cracked his eyes open, grimacing at the light surrounding him and at the painful headache booming between his temples.  
“Finally awake, I see…”  
“A-ashen one-“ he looked down at himself, finding no clothes on him. “What does this mean?!”

Ropes were binding his chest, cupping his pecs and wrapping around his arms to keep them tightly bound behind his back. Part of the rope had been bound around his throat, and every time he tried to move his arms, he felt the ropes pulling on his skin and denying him air.  
“I’d stop doing that, if I were you. But after all…”  
The Unkindled ran his calloused fingers along his pale streamlined torso, stopping at the height of his soft abs, and letting his eyes trail down the thin dark hair growing from his navel to his groin.  
“…the more you struggle, the more I’ll enjoy it.”

“S-stop!” The Unkindled smirked at his reply, enveloping his nipples with his fingers and squeezing them tightly.  
Orbeck yelled in pain, and unpleasingly noted a weird pang traveling down his spine and towards his groin, which felt strangely warm in the chilly air of the forest.  
“Do it again.” The Ashen One playfully asked, getting nearer his face, his jet black locks falling in front of his eyes as he hungrily grinned at him. “Give me a reason. It doesn’t have to be a good one.”

Orbeck angrily stared back at him “I command you to-“ Same treatment as before, just this time the Unkindled’s right hand left his nipple halfway through and grabbed Orbeck’s balls, softly squeezing them.  
“Don’t!” The mage immediately shouted, fearing much more for his safety now that he realized the Unkindled wasn’t about to stop at all.  
“Don’t… don’t… please…”  
“This is more like it.” The Unkindled murmured pleased, patting his cheek with his palm.

He stood up and Orbeck tried to do the same, just to be pushed down from his shoulder by the Unkindled.  
He forced his thumb inside his mouth, keeping it open: no matter how much he tried to bite him, the Ashen One only seemed enticed by his response.  
Orbeck tried to shake his head to free himself, but the Unkindled’s free hand fell hard on his cheek, smacking his skin so hard he tilted his head.  
The man grabbed his face again, and Orbeck found himself in the same situation as before, with the only difference half his face was now painfully numb.

All his attempts to force his finger out of his mouth stopped when the Unkindled freed his length: Orbeck stared at it wide-eyed, briefly wondering if that was even humanly possible.  
When he started nearing his cock to his face, Orbeck tried to pull back, but stopped when he felt the Unkindled’s other four digits digging on the side of his neck.

“Open wide…” he murmured as the head neared the sorcerer’s lips: feeling the smooth, almost silky texture of the hood, Orbeck tried to relax his heavy breathing and took in the first inch of his cock, pressing the flat of his tongue against it and savoring the new flavor with a frown, his eyes closed.  
Another inch pressed inside his mouth, and Orbeck couldn’t help but moan when the Unkindled drew back, a drop of his saliva falling down the corner of his mouth.  
“You like it, bitch?”  
Orbeck angrily stared back at the man, but when he opened his mouth to reply, the Unkindled shoved his length back inside of him.

The Unkindled kept pumping the first three inches or so of his veiny cock inside of Orbeck’s mouth, quickly turning the young sorcerer into a drooling mess.  
His free hand grabbed his hair, and when Orbeck opened his eyes to look up at him, the Ashen One was staring at him with a lusty gaze.

“More.” He said as he demandingly pushed his cock inside, and when it hit the back of Orbeck’s throat, he kept pushing past it. Orbeck panicked and started wiggling his arms, feeling the ropes around his throat tightening again and worsening his already messed breathing. He felt the Unkindled pulling back and yanking his head upward as he yelled “Breathe with your nose, idiot!”

His mouth was freed the time to take in two deep breaths before the Ashen One forced himself down his throat one more time.  
Tears streamed down his cheeks as the Unkindled forced more of himself past his lips. By the time his lips touched the hairy base of his cock, he was exhausted and barely managing to breathe through his nose.

At first, he wasn’t sure this would have been anatomically possible. Now, he was pretty sure a cock this size shouldn’t fit down anyone’s throat, much less an amateur like him. Yet here he was, staring up at the humming Unkindled, who kept slightly bucking his hips up and down his throat.  
He could feel his pulse beating against his lower lip, and he made sure to hoist the cock on his tongue and massage it slowly as he continued to lightly suck.

He heard a low chuckle vibrating in the Unkindled’s chest. “Ah, you filthy boy…”  
The towering man looked down at him, pulling him away from his cock and letting him fall backwards on the ground. Orbeck coughed and as dizzy as he was feeling he barely managed to roll on his side, leaning on his shins and gasping for air. He barely registered the Ashen One pushing his shoulders down and grabbing his hips on both sides from behind.

He pushed his thick girth inside of him with a grunt, giving a quick, deep thrust to sheathe himself inside of him. “Mmmh.. you’re so tight…” He felt his hands groping at the skin and muscles on his sides, easily digging in his ribs. “First time with a man, I bet.”

 _First time at all._ he gulped, as a hand wrapped around his small form and kept him from hunching forward.

He started moving inside of him, slowly, giving Orbeck time to feel every single inch and vein pass out of his asshole before slamming inside of him again. The sorcerer yelled this time, feeling the other man’s free hand caressing down his thigh.

He picked up the pace, ravaging his ass with each thrust. “U-Unkindled!!”  
He felt an unfamiliar tension building inside his stomach. Where only thoughts of logic and arcane studies were, now there was just the feral need to be possessed, to be ravaged until he had no more voice to scream.  
The Unkindled pushed his face on the floor, taking advantage of the new position to lever himself deeper inside his ass, pounding faster and stronger. Orbeck felt small sweat drops running down his temple. “C’mon, slut. I know you’re enjoying this-“

All that tension suddenly released, and Orbeck shut his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he was coming undone.  
He let his face rest on the ground as he felt sloshes of his own sperm spurting against his stomach, some drops reaching his own chin.

“Ah… that’s just disappointing, Orbeck…”  
The thrusts stopped, and he took a moment to fully come to feel again his whole body. He was feeling extremely hot, still trembling and just now realizing how much his body was actually feeling sore.  
A startled gasp escaped his lips as he felt a calloused hand hit hard his ass cheek.  
“You naughty bitch…”  
“S-stop- please-“ But the hand fell again on the skin of his ass, sending pangs of pain and pleasure towards his groin. The smacking sound continued for a while as the Unkindled finished with one ass cheek and started with the other, still fully sheathed inside of him.

“Again.”  
“A-ashen One—“ The words died in his throat when the Unkindled grabbed the ropes on his back and pulled him in a sitting position, strangling him for the brief seconds it took to move him.  
His hand wrapped around his shaft, giving it a couple of strokes. Orbeck’s overstimulated body arched against the Ashen One, pressing the side of his face against his chest. “Did I make you cry, bitch? Am I too much for you?” He pressed his hips against his ass, and Orbeck felt his balls touching his ass cheeks. “Too big for you, uh? Gonna need to loosen you up a bit, boy-” The Unkindled bit the shell of his ear, eliciting a painful surprised gasp to escape from Orbeck’s mouth.  
After a while he started picking up a pace again, the heavy smell of sex now completely filling the air. Orbeck met every time the Unkindled’s hand by rolling his hips against it, soon feeling again that tension building up inside of him.  
“You like this, don’t you, you filthy slut?”

“I-I… do…” The sorcerer mumbled, feeling completely light-headed and lost.

“That’s my boy.” The Unkindled purred pleased in his ear.  
He took his hand away from his cock, grabbing again Orbeck’s sides and smearing part of his own cum on his skin.  
“Heh, you messy little bitch…” he felt the warm hands at his sides groping his hipbones as the Unkindled leant forward and whispered against the back of his neck. “You’re gonna cum when I tell you to, and not a moment before. Understood?”  
Orbeck frantically nodded back.  
“I don’t want you to move, I want to fucking hear it.”  
“Y-yes…” his sore throat muttered back.  
“Yes what?”  
“Y-yes… please?” The Unkindled contemporary tugged at the ropes and smacked his already reddened ass cheeks. “Yes _what?!_ ”  
The sorcerer squeezed his eyes as he used the small amount of air he had got left to shout “Yes, master!”  
The Unkindled grinned pleased, letting go of the ropes and placing a kiss on the back of Orbeck’s sweaty neck. “This is my filthy boy…”

Orbeck felt the other man placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss on his skin as he started picking up a pace again, his big veiny cock driving inside of him and his balls bumping each time against his ass cheeks.  
A calloused hand grabbed his thigh, spreading him wider.  
“I fucking need more access, boy, if I want to-“ The Unkindled was interrupted by Orbeck’s loud surprised yell. He grinned as he drove back in the same spot, gaining the same response. “Yeah, this is it.” He thrusted again against the other man’s prostate, and Orbeck could feel tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. “Feels good, right?”  
“D-d-don’t stop-“

With each thrust, the young sorcerer was pushed a little more towards the edge. He tried to restrain himself, but he quickly realized he wouldn’t have been able to, not with this pace and absolutely not after what is body had already got through.

It was a relief when that deep coarse voice spoke again in his ear.  
“Do it, slut. Cum for me…”  
He didn’t have to say it twice: Orbeck arched his back, feeling the Unkindled biting the soft skin of his neck.  
He gasped as small tears dropped down his cheeks, his body lost in the bliss of another orgasm. A couple of seconds later, the Unkindled spent himself inside of him: hot sperm filled his ass with every thrust, so much it dribbled down his pale legs. He gave some more thrusts, completely filling him, before giving his ass another good squeeze and throwing his head back, sighing.

He pulled out and let Orbeck fall forward to the ground, exhausted; the sorcerer had never felt this good before.  
He felt his hand cupping and squeezing his ass cheek before he slightly raised his hips and opened his legs, exposing his butthole. He felt two fingers pushing past his asshole once more, and Orbeck’s oversensitive cock sent an almost painful shot of pleasure down his spine. He gasped again and tried to sit up, but all he could do was move his head, before letting it fall back on the ground.  
The man pushed until his long and forefinger were knuckle-deep inside the sorcerer, just to pull them out, coated in milky white cum.

He stood up and circled around him, kneeling next to his face.  
One of his hands grabbed the sides of his chin, forcing him to raise his head and meet his gaze.  
“Gods… aren’t you such a pretty sight…”

He neared his sperm covered fingers to his mouth: Orbeck didn’t even try to fight it this time, parting his lips the little he needed to make the Unkindled push them inside.  
“Lick it. Suck it.” He tiredly obeyed the bigger man, sucking with his lips and making his tongue circle around each digit, his eyes heavy lidded and trying to stare back at the Unkindled.  
He opened his mouth as the fingers pulled out, his tongue lazily lapping at them, almost following them.  
A deep chuckle resonated inside the Unkindled’s chest. “This will be boner-fuel for weeks…”

A dagger was drawn, and before Orbeck could even register the sound, he realized the Unkindled had cut him free of the ropes.  
“Ah, dear Orbeck…”

“You’re such a marvelous little thing…”  
He quietly made his way out of his study as Orbeck remained there, still stunned, catching his breath. His ass still sore after the rough treatments he had been given, but he soon realized he was mostly fine.

Actually, he was much more than fine - he shamelessly admitted when he found himself craving for more of what he had just gone through.

Certainties are a rare thing in the life of a scholar, but of one thing Orbeck was absolutely sure: this was not over yet.


End file.
